El día que dejé de ser Romano
by Sonia Loram
Summary: "El día que al fin dejé de ser Romano, me di cuenta de que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida." Romance, comedia, drama. Romain/Spamano. (Imagen de portada propia)
1. ¿Cómo empezar?

**¡Anda, mira! ¡Porno con trama!**

**Parejas: RomaEspa/Spamano y menciones de GerIta.**

**Atención: Sexo (más adelante), boquita de Romano (aunque con menos palabrotas que de costumbre), Romano siendo un seme sexy y España siendo un uke nada uke, porque yo no creo en la relación seme-uke (¿debería esto estar en las advertencias?), cuerpos NO extremadamente sexys y perfectos (OH NO QUÉ TIPO DE YAOI ES ÉSTE).**

**Para los que leáis **_**Ballando Con Il Diavolo**_**: Esto es una historia corta que escribo cuando me quedo atascada en alguna escena de mi otro fic. No se parecen en nada; esta es mucho más suave, sencilla y centrada en los sentimientos, sin acción ninguna. Como una especie de "alivio" tras liarme la cabeza con la complicada trama de mi otro fic. Pero si os gusta Mature!Romano os gustará este fic (o eso espero).**

.oO\o~0~o/Oo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo empezar?<em>

.

¿Cómo empezar?

Es difícil cuando no sabes exactamente cuándo comenzó a cambiar todo.

Cuándo cambió él.

Cuándo cambié yo.

Pero supongo que lo que sí puedo contaros es cómo empecé a darme cuenta de que ya nada era como antes.

Creo recordar que la revelación me llegó un día de abril, ni especialmente cálido, ni especialmente soleado.

Me gustaría decir que cuando me levanté esa mañana tuve el presentimiento de que algo iba a cambiar en mi vida. Pero mentiría; lo cierto es que era un día normal, como cualquier otro.

Salvo, claro está, que tenía aquél almuerzo en la casa de Alemania.

"Alemania". Je.

Ya no recuerdo cuándo dejé de llamarle "macho-patatas".

Quizás cuando empecé a participar activamente en las reuniones mundiales. Quizás cuando me acostumbré a verlo en mi casa casi todos los días. Quizás cuando comenzó a salir con mi hermano.

Con mi hermano Veneciano, ni más ni menos. Bueno, no puedo decir que no lo veía venir desde el principio. Pero aún así… Mi hermano, que podría cortejar a cualquier mujer con su encanto italiano… …Ahora que lo pienso, no me extraña nada que haya acabado con el alemán. Cuando lo piensas detenidamente, están hechos el uno para el otro: son un par de bobalicones pastelosos. Ambos. Deberíais haberlos visto cuando se mudaron para vivir juntos; parecían una pareja de recién casados. Qué asco. Lo bueno es que ahora tenía la casa para mí sólo; ¡libertad y tranquilidad al fin!

Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas.

El caso es que, mientras me daba una ducha, sonó el teléfono. Suerte que, previendo el sentido de la oportunidad de mi hermano, me había llevado el inalámbrico al baño. Refunfuñando – porque, aunque me lo esperaba, privarme de gruñir era como dejarme sin comer –, cerré el grifo, aparté la cortina de la ducha y cogí el teléfono.

"¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! ¡No se me ha olvidado el maldito almuerzo, Veneciano!"

"Ah… ¿Romano?"

Espera. Esa no era la voz de mi hermano, estaba claro. ¿Qué imbécil llamaba a las nueve de la mañana a casa ajena?

"¿Eh? Sí. ¿Quién es?"

"¡Romano! ¿No reconoces mi voz?"

Hice una pausa impaciente, intentando aguantar mis ganas de gritar al enojante interlocutor.

"Si la reconociera, ¿crees que preguntaría?"

_Mio Dio_, había que ser cortito. Desde el otro lado del teléfono, la voz sonó de nuevo, desilusionada.

"Oh… ¿ya te olvidaste de mí, Romanito? ¡Con lo que te cuidé cuando eras niño!"

Ah.

¡Ah!

"¿E… España?"

"¡Al fin! Sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero no pensé que te fueras a olvidar de mí tan rápido…"

_Ha pasado algo de tiempo_. Algo de tiempo.

Veinte años.

Veinte malditos años sin saber nada de él.

Vale; puede que veinte años para la vida de un país fuera algo así como un mes para un humano, puede que menos. Pero aún así… veinte años eran veinte años, con sus 7305 días.

"Romano, ¿sigues ahí?"

Un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por su llamada, y verdaderamente no sabía qué decirle. _Hola, España. Siento ser un desagradecido hijo de puta y no haberte llamado en estos veinte últimos años. Es que, verás, mi vida ha estado girando en torno a Veneciano, Alemania y Japón últimamente, y tus amigos me caen como el culo, así que no me apetecía salir con vosotros. Además, nunca supe qué decirte por teléfono, así que no te llamé. Y estaba tan ocupado con la crisis y tal últimamente que ni siquiera me dio por pensar en ti una sola vez. De todas formas, no es que tú me hayas llamado a mí tampoco, ¿no?_

El sonido de algo golpeando el auricular insistentemente me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¡Eh, eh! ¡Para de una maldita vez! Me cago en—"

"¡Bien! ¡Ya pensé que le pasaba algo al teléfono!" interrumpió alegremente el español. "Sólo llamaba para saber si venías al almuerzo de esta tarde, el que ha organizado Alemania. Verás, es que Vene me ha invitado… y bueno, me gustaría verte de nuevo, para charlar un poco y tal."

"Sí… Sí. Voy a ir."

"Bien, pues supongo que nos veremos allí, ¿no?"

"Claro."

"Hasta luego."

"Sí."

El pitido de la línea atravesó mi oído, y acto seguido colgué y dejé el teléfono sobre el lavabo. Con la mente en blanco, cogí una toalla y me sequé poco a poco. Puse especial énfasis en la cara, presionando la tela contra ella hasta el punto de quedarme sin aire. Luego la aparté de golpe, cogiendo una bocanada de aire, y me miré al espejo.

Y el que me devolvió la mirada no fue el Romano de hacía veinte años, no señor. Era un Romano más adulto, más maduro. Formaba parte de un país más desarrollado, más autosuficiente; ya no era la parte Sur de Italia, ahora me encargaba del país en su totalidad. Mi hermano Veneciano había dejado el país en mis manos para poder irse a vivir con Alemania, y aunque aún lo representaba, ya no se preocupaba por su cuidado como antes. Toda la responsabilidad recaía ahora sobre mis hombros, y todo país sabe que, conforme va evolucionando su territorio, su cuerpo va cambiando hasta alcanzar la madurez completa.

Lo quedaba de mis facciones infantiles se había endurecido, aunque aún había cierto aire de juventud en mi rostro. Mi mandíbula era más fuerte, mis ojos algo más duros, mis cejas un poco más gruesas, mis pómulos más altos y finos. Y no sólo mi cara había cambiado; también mi cuerpo había sufrido una transformación. Había crecido unos centímetros, y mi espalda era más ancha. Además, mis brazos y torso estaban un poco más definidos debido al ejercicio continuo y el trabajo en las cosechas – ahora que el peso de mi país estaba en mis manos debía estar en forma, ¿no?

Aunque tenía que admitir que me había pasado un poco con las siestas, el vino y la pasta con tomate. Algo de grasa se había acumulado en partes incómodas y embarazosas de mi cuerpo – y, por cierto, aún sigue ahí; me gusta el buen comer, qué le voy a hacer.

Por primera vez era verdaderamente consciente de que había cambiado.

Y eso me hacía sentir extraño.

Casi… casi me atemorizaba, sin saber exactamente el por qué.

Salí del baño, cogí mi ropa y comencé a arreglarme.

Por mi mente sólo vagaba ahora una simple pregunta.

¿Era yo lo único que había cambiado en esos veinte años?

.

.oO\o~0~o/Oo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ahí os lo dejo : ) Estaría bien saber vuestra opinión, pero tampoco voy a rabiarme si hacéis un "read and run".<strong>

**En fin, ¿qué os parece este Romano? Jiji, a mí me gusta que tenga un par de kilitos de más, me parece adorable (?) Y siempre me ha gustado un Romanito maduro, pero esta vez he ido a por uno mucho más maduro que de costumbre.**

**¡OH! Encontré una imagen perfecta para ilustrar a esta versión de Romano justo cuando iba a postear el episodio~ Aquí os la dejo:** 28. media. tumblr. com / tumblr_llzxp0JVpy1qetxs7o1_500. png _**(quitad los espacios).**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	2. Llamadme Italia

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el próximo fragmento de la historia (porque más que capítulos, son fragmentos… en realidad esto iba a ser un one-shot largo).**

**(Que sí, que estoy escribiendo Ballando con el Diavolo, pero sigo atascada en esa escena de marras, así que mientras conformaos con esto).**

**¡A leer!**

.oO\o~0~o/Oo.

* * *

><p><em>Llamadme Italia<em>

.

"¡_Fratello_~! ¡Al fin has llegado! ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Lo siento, Vene, he pillado un jodido atasco."

"Bueno, no importa~ ¡Vamos, corre, que ya hemos empezado con los entremeses!"

Mi hermano me besó en las mejillas y tiró de mí hacia el interior de la gran y lujosa casa de Alemania. Que ahora también era su casa, hum. Estaba todo tal y como recordaba: limpio y ordenado, cuidado hasta el último detalle. A Veneciano debía estar costándole bastante controlar su hábito de dejar la ropa tirada en los sitios más insospechados. Dejé mi abrigo colgado del perchero del amplio recibidor mientras mi hermano se apresuraba a entrar en el comedor. Desde la habitación contigua se oían risas esporádicas y charlas animadas sobre un hilillo musical que agradaba al oído – música clásica, cómo no. ¿A cuánta gente habría invitado mi hermano a almorzar?

Mi pregunta obtuvo respuesta tan pronto como entré en el elegante comedor. Alrededor de una enorme mesa de madera charlaban animadamente ocho comensales, tan enfrascados en sus respectivas conversaciones que no se percataron de mi presencia.

Me acerqué a la que supuse que sería mi silla, a la derecha de la de mi hermano, y examiné a los presentes. A mi derecha se sentaban Bélgica y Francia, cuya conversación parecía divertir sobremanera a la rubia señorita. Bendije a mi hermano por haber tenido la delicadeza de sentarme apartado del pervertido francés. A la izquierda de mi hermano, Alemania sostenía una interesante conversación – o al menos eso parecía – con Japón, que estaba situado justo delante, en la esquina de la mesa. Al lado de Japón se desarrollaba una escena un tanto peculiar: a ambos lados de Hungría, Austria y Gilbert se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, mientras la señorita comía tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de la rivalidad entre las dos naciones. Y en la esquina, justo a su derecha, una silla vacía anunciaba claramente que uno de los comensales se había ausentado.

Me alegraba ver que el panorama no había cambiado tanto como me esperaba. ¡Claro, qué estúpido de mí el preocuparme! En un siglo o dos podían ocurrir algunos cambios, pero veinte años no eran nada para las naciones, sobre todo en un periodo de relativa paz como ese.

Mi hermano golpeó su copa con un cuchillo como si fuera a proponer un brindis, y cuando hubo captado la atención de los comensales, procedió a anunciar mi llegada.

"¡Atención! ¡_Fratello_ ya ha llegado, así que la fiesta puede comenzar~!"

Alemania le lanzó una mirada desesperada.

"No es una fiesta, Veneciano. Es un almuerzo formal entre viejos amigos."

"Ve… ¡Una comida de amigos entonces! ¡Bebamos vino y cantemos!"

Por su expresión, parecía que el alemán estaba resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas para no empezar a darse cabezazos contra la mesa. Veneciano, ajeno a ello, se volvió hacia mí. "¿Vino?" Asentí, y mi hermano rellenó la copa… o al menos lo intentó, porque el vino se acabó a la mitad. "¡Ve~! ¡Ahora mismo voy a la cocina a por vino! ¡Un segundo!"

Acto seguido, se fue correteando alegremente hasta desaparecer por una de las puertas de caoba.

"Guau, Romano~ ¡Cómo has crecido! ¡Déjame que te vea bien!"

Me giré a mi derecha para encontrarme a Bélgica mirándome con adoración. No con el tipo de adoración que a los hombres nos gusta que las mujeres nos profesen, sino con ese tipo de adoración con la que una abuela mira a su nietecito cuando al fin se da cuenta de que se ha convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho. Ni qué decir que me molesté un poco, pero no le dije nada. Era Bélgica a fin de cuentas, la conocía desde pequeño, y sabía de sobra tolerar sus ataques maternales.

Lo que sí que me hizo sentir incómodo fue que, a raíz de ese comentario, todas las naciones comenzaron a escudriñarme de arriba abajo, como si yo fuera algún tipo de mono de feria – incluso Alemania, Austria y Japón, que me veían regularmente y probablemente no se habían percatado de mi gradual crecimiento hasta ese mismo instante. No estoy muy acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención, así que en ese momento no supe cómo reaccionar. ¿Una sonrisa? ¿Un gesto indiferente?

"¡Es cierto!" exclamó Hungría felizmente. "¡Qué mayor se te ve ya, Romano!"

Luché porque un tímido rubor no subiera a mis mejillas, pero perdí la batalla, como siempre. Maldita sea, no me gustaba que me tratasen como un niño, buf.

"Italia. Llamadme Italia ahora."

Francis, que no me había quitado su lasciva mirada de encima – maldito pervertido, joder -, soltó una risilla de las suyas.

"¡Ah, es cierto! A veces me olvido de que Veneciano ya no es el que se llama Italia. ¡No sé si me acostumbraré al cambio!"

Le dirigí una mirada autoritativa.

"Más vale que te acostumbres, porque soy yo el que ostento ahora el título, no mi hermano."

Sentí la gran mano de Alemania palmear mi espalda un par de veces.

"Relájate, Italia. Nadie te va a negar el derecho al título."

"¡Claro que no, Italia!" rió Prusia. "Disfruta de la comida… la han preparado Veneciano y España, así que seguro que te gusta."

"No es cocina francesa, pero la vuestra también está bien, debo admitirlo" comentó Francia en tono casual.

Verdaderamente, odio a los amigos de España.

Miré los entrantes de la mesa mientras los comensales volvían a sus conversaciones. Una curiosa – aunque deliciosa, seguro – mezcla de pasta, marisco y tapas españolas estaba colocada a modo de presentación sobre el blanco mantel. Mi mirada rápidamente se posó sobre una bandeja llena de trocitos de tortilla de patatas con tomate, queso fresco y anchoa, cubiertos en aceite de oliva y sal. Mi mano se dirigió hacia la bandeja casi instintivamente y cogió uno de los trozos, que pronto se comenzó a deshacer lentamente contra mi paladar. Delicioso, simplemente delicioso, tal y como había previsto. Hacía tanto tiempo que no comía ese tipo de comida… desde la última vez que me había quedado a comer en casa de España. ¡Ah, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que echaba de menos aquel sabor! ¡Aquellos días soleados dormitando en el huerto de tomates! ¡Aquel aroma a comida que salía de la ventana de la cocina! ¡Aquella voz cariñosa llamándome desde el interior, anunciando que el almuerzo estaba servido! ¡Aquella sonrisa inimitable que me esperaba a la mesa, llena siempre de exquisiteces!

… En ese momento me sentí un sentimental. Y yo no soy un sentimental, maldita sea.

Mientras echaba mano a otra bandeja, me percaté de que unos ojos rojos estaban clavados en mí aún. Prusia – al que no veía muy a menudo, por cierto, ya que últimamente se pasaba todo el día fuera – me observaba con una media sonrisa divertida que, para ser sincero, me ponía horriblemente nervioso. Terminé de masticar la ensalada de pasta que me había metido en la boca y le devolví una fastidiada mirada.

"¿Qué?"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó de manera enervante.

"Nada, nada~ Sólo pensaba en la alegría que le vas a dar a cierta persona~"

Di un sorbo al vino, frunciendo el ceño. Sí, bueno, ya podía imaginármelo. La estúpida expresión de alegría de España, su bobalicona sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un molesto grito de "Romanito~" y un abrazo de los que matan, y del que tendría que librarme a patadas.

Como siempre había sido, je.

Dejé la copa en la mesa, y en seguida se oyó la voz de mi hermano, que entraba en el comedor cargado con una fuente de espaguetis con salsa Vargas – receta familiar – y esa magnífica botella de vino que tanto esperaba.

"¡Veeeee~! ¡Aquí vienen los platos principales! ¡Que aprovecheeeee~!"

Alemania se apresuró en dejar un hueco en la mesa para la fuente, y mientras Veneciano vertía el vino en mi vaso, me fijé en que el último comensal entraba en el comedor. Era España, por supuesto; seguía igual que siempre, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación, y llevaba una gran paellera en sus manos. Y un delantal de los de "besa al chef". _Mio Dio_, qué horterada.

Sí, el España de siempre, sin duda: alegre, tontorrón y sin sentido del ridículo.

"Fuaaaa~ ¡La paella ha salido de miedo! ¿Dónde la pongo, Vene?"

"Déjala en esa mesa y vamos a echarnos ahora. ¡Vamos, quien quiera paella que lleve su plato!"

Obedecimos a Veneciano y, cogiendo nuestros platos, algunos de nosotros nos pusimos en fila tras el cocinero español, que en ese momento nos daba la espalda dejando la paella en la mesa contigua. El español aún no se había percatado de mi presencia. Tampoco me extrañaba, con lo despistado que era. Intenté quedarme el último en la fila, para que todos pudieran tener su comida antes de que España se abalanzara sobre mí y dejara de prestar atención a su tarea.

Uno a uno, nos fue sirviendo la paella – que tenía muy buena pinta, por cierto – hasta que, finalmente, llegó mi turno.

"¡Bien, siguiente! ¡Ya veréis, le he añadido langostinos de los buenos!" Tras hundir el cucharón en el arroz, finalmente se volvió hacia mí. "Acércame el… pla…to…"

España me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios separados en un gesto de sorpresa.

Ahí va. Abrazo asfixiante en tres… dos… uno…

"Me alegro de volver a verte."

Decir que me quedé totalmente patidifuso es quedarse corto. En vez de abalanzarse sobre mí a abrazarme y llamarme apelativos cariñosos, simplemente se había quedado allí quieto con una calmada sonrisa y ahora me tendía una mano firme. Dudé unos segundos mientras recuperaba la compostura, y luego estreché su mano, examinándole. Vaya… ¿tanto había crecido, que ahora tenía que bajar levemente la mirada para mirarle a los ojos?

"Bueno, ya estás servido. ¡Espero que te guste!"

Miré mi plato, donde mágicamente había aparecido la comida. ¿Cómo había…? Bah, no importaba.

"Uhm… ¿Me sueltas la mano?"

Ups. Me apresuré en soltarle, me di la vuelta sin mirarle y, algo avergonzado, volví a mi asiento.

¿Pero qué bicho me había picado?

Durante la siguiente media hora me dediqué a atacar mi plato y a asentir educadamente a cualquiera que me hablaba, con la mente totalmente ida. ¿Por qué me había comportado de un modo tan extraño? Y no sólo había sido yo. También España… bueno… no se había comportado como lo hacía siempre.

La extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien me embargaba. Algo no estaba en su lugar. Algo había cambiado, y me inquietaba sobremanera. Lancé una mirada disimulada a mi antiguo cuidador, que en ese momento se entretenía tomándole el pelo a Prusia junto con Francia para el entretenimiento de Bulgaria.

Sí, ahí estaba su boba sonrisa. Ahí estaba su desbordada alegría. Ahí estaban sus bromas estúpidas. Ahí estaba el España de siempre, y sin embargo… Y sin embargo, yo sentía que ya no era el mismo.

Justo en ese momento, España se percató de mi mirada y la devolvió con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo describir ese momento?

Fue… desconcertante. Sus labios sonreían, pero su mirada reflejaba… ¿tristeza? No, no era tristeza. Era cansancio. Profundo, desesperado cansancio.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba esa mirada?

"¡_Fratello_! ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Uh… ¿eh?"

Miré a mi hermano y parpadeé un par de veces, aún desconcertado. Ah, ¿es que todavía seguía hablándome? Veneciano hinchó los carrillos en señal de protesta.

"Estás muy raro hoy, ve~"

"No, yo… hum… sólo estaba distraído. ¿Puedes repetirlo?"

"Decía que quizás no deberías llenarte tanto el plato de pasta, sabes que esta salsa tiene mucha grasa y no te conviene—"

"¡Eh! ¡EH!" ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Aunque tuviera razón – y la tenía, por mucho que me doliera en el orgullo –, ¡no tenía derecho a decirme que podía o no comer! "Si me apetece comérmelo, me lo comeré."

Mi hermano hizo un gesto de disculpa, algo azorado. "¡Ay, lo siento! ¡Sólo lo decía por tu bien, que después te quejas de que has engordado!"

En un gesto de rebeldía – algo infantil, ahora que lo pienso –, agregué otro buen cucharón de salsa sobre mi pasta, mirándole con expresión desafiante. Veneciano no se atrevió a replicarme, y yo sonreí triunfante para mí mientras sorbía los largos espaguetis.

Me sentí un poco crío mientras me limpiaba las comisuras de los labios de la salsa sobrante que se escurría de mi boca… pero había merecido la pena. Sí.

Veneciano soltó una risilla divertida, y yo me giré hacia él de nuevo, indignado.

"¡¿Qué? !"

"Nada~ Eres gracioso, _fratello_~"

¡¿G-Gracioso…? ! Antes de darme tiempo a soltarle un par de insultos – no soy un payaso, joder, no soy "gracioso" ni nada parecido –, vi por el rabillo del ojo que España se había levantado de la mesa y salía de la habitación. No iba hacia el baño, eso seguro.

"Discúlpame, Vene. Enseguida vuelvo."

Me levanté de la mesa, dispuesto a seguir al español. Necesitaba saber el significado de esa mirada.

.

.oO\o~0~o/Oo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yey, ya llegamos a la parte "interesante"~<strong>

**Lo de la tapa de tortilla y tal es una cosita que me inventé un día que estaba aburrida en la cocina. Está bueno, ¡probadlo! Es que me encanta cocinar, qué le voy a hacer~**

**Otra cosa que se me da muy bien es preparar espaguetis a la carbonara - ¡incluso tengo receta propia~! Todo el que la prueba repite – bueno, si le queda hueco, porque mis raciones son generosas xD El mejor comentario sobre mi salsa carbonara fue el siguiente:**

"**Huuumph hummm MMMMMH….~" *sigue engullendo como un cerdo* "MMHHH mphtá mbuenífimo MMMMH~ MÁS."**

**Me halagó muchísimo, jaja~ … Pero, ¿por qué os cuento esto, si no os interesa? xD Hale, gracias por leer~**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Me ofreció un cigarrillo

**¡Hola a todos! - (Las respuestas a las reviews anónimas están abajo del todo)**

**¡Gracias por las reviews, y siento haber tardado tanto! Estoy de exámenes y tal, y tuve un pequeño bloqueo creativo UwU**

**Sólo quería decir que esta historia se desarrolla en el futuro, ¿eh? No en la época actual. Digamos que es un "hipotético futuro cercano".**

**Pfft, me lo paso pipa escribiendo esta historia. Mi próxima actualización será de mi otro fic – al fin me volvió la inspiración~**

**¡A leer!**

.oO\o~0~o/Oo.

* * *

><p><em>Me ofreció un cigarrillo<em>

.

La casa de Alemania era verdaderamente enorme.

Había dejado a España un poco de ventaja, para que no creyera que le había seguido; fingir que había sido un encuentro casual era mucho más... bueno, no sé, pero así no parecería que me preocupaba por él – porque no lo hacía, simplemente tenía curiosidad, maldita sea. Hum.

El caso es que, al final, me arrepentí de haberle dejado adelantarse tanto. ¡Y es que no creí que se fuera a alejar tanto del comedor! Pasillo tras pasillo, recorrí toda la planta baja buscándole, asomándome en cada habitación, sólo para descubrir que estaban todas vacías. Acabé a los pies de una escalera de mármol, mirando hacia arriba. Seguramente me echarían en falta en el comedor… Pero tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba con España y su extraña mirada.

A la mierda.

Peldaño a peldaño, subí la escalera, deslizando la mano por la – finamente tallada – barandilla de caoba, hasta llegar a la planta alta. Sabía que en esa ala se encontraban los dormitorios, tanto los principales como los de invitados especiales. En el área contraria estaba el despacho de Alemania y un par de puertas que solían estar bajo llave, y tras las cuales – a mi juicio – se escondía todo el porno fetichista del pervertido norteño que se agenciaba a mi hermano. O quizás no, y sólo guardaban documentos oficiales y armas. … Nah, la primera teoría era más factible.

El primer dormitorio que encontré fue el de Austria. Puedo afirmarlo firmemente; ¿quién si no tendría el escritorio lleno de partituras, un gramófono de esos antiguos y una estantería llena de vinilos y CDs de música clásica? Además, los muebles eran de un gusto exquisito, y el orden era impecable. No me paré mucho a examinar el resto, porque estaba claro que España no se encontraba allí.

Justo enfrente estaba la habitación de Prusia. Si me preguntáis, os diré que parecía la típica habitación de un adolescente rebelde: la cama a medio hacer, como si alguien se hubiera tirado encima recientemente; discos de rock y papeles desordenados por el escritorio y las estanterías, y un par de revistas guarras asomadas por debajo de la cama. Podría describiros el equipo de música, el ordenador y la guitarra eléctrica que reposaban en diversos puntos del dormitorio, pero creo que el enorme nido de pájaro sobre la mesilla de noche fue lo que más me llamó la atención. La verdad, nunca me había dado por cotillear los dormitorios ajenos, y mira que me había quedado a dormir bastantes veces…

En fin, seguí mi búsqueda, y en esas estaba cuando llegué al cuarto de Alemania y Veneciano. Su interior era… tan contradictorio como sus ocupantes: la mezcla estrambótica entre un orden perfecto y los restos de una fiesta del sábado por la noche. La cama estaba impecablemente hecha, pero sobre ella, la ropa de mi hermano caía caóticamente. Los zapatos de mi hermano (y unos calzoncillos cuyo dueño no quiero saber) estaban esparcidos al azar sobre un suelo limpio y pulido. La estantería, llena de libros grandes y serios, había sido invadida por una colección de figurillas y cómics que daban color a la aburrida estancia. Sobre el escritorio, un libro de cocina Italiana, un par de sobres sellados, una fusta, unos calc-

Una fusta.

Me giré de golpe, prosiguiendo mi búsqueda sin pensar mucho en el significado de tal "herramienta". Nunca he vuelto a entrar en esa habitación desde entonces.

Ejem. Volviendo a mi historia…

Tras examinar un par más de habitaciones, llegué al final del pasillo. Nada, no había nadie. ¿Dónde se había metido ese maldito español? Seguramente habría vuelto al comedor mientras yo seguía buscando como un tonto.

Frustrado, me giré y volví por el largo corredor, pensando en alguna excusa para mi tardanza… cuando me sobresaltó una tos que provenía del interior de una de las habitaciones de invitados. Volví a entrar… pero, de nuevo, no vi a nadie. Me iba a ir, convencido de que había sido mi imaginación, cuando una ligera brisa movió las blancas cortinas que cubrían las puertas de cristal del balcón, dejando entrever tras ellas una conocida silueta.

Claro, qué idiota. El balcón.

Suspiré, exasperado por mi propia estupidez, y aparté las cortinas.

Fuera, asomado al balcón, el español se apoyaba en la barandilla, sujetando un cigarrillo en su mano derecha.

"A Alemania no le hará gracia saber que estás fumando en su casa."

España se volvió ligeramente para observarme. Luego volvió a mirar al exterior, sin siquiera sonreír.

"Por eso me he escapado lo más lejos posible del comedor. Necesitaba un pitillo urgentemente."

Avancé a su lado y me apoyé en la barandilla. Desde allí se podía ver el gran jardín trasero de la casa, y el campo de entrenamiento a lo lejos.

"Creí que dejaste de fumar en los noventa."

Un pequeño "ja" salió de sus labios, junto a una nube de humo. "Bueno, sí. Pero han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces."

Sí… habían pasado muchas cosas, pero su presencia hacía que ninguna tuviera importancia. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde la última vez que le había visto; verle de nuevo, hablar con él, traía de vuelta esa sensación de seguridad, de que nada podía ocurrirme si él estaba cerca. En mitad de mi reflexión, me di cuenta de que España me miraba de arriba abajo, y me tensé cuando una familiar sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

"Cuánto has crecido, Romanito. La última vez que te vi apenas eras un adulto… y mírate ahora." Cierta nostalgia brilló en sus ojos. "Te has convertido en todo un país… y yo me lo he perdido."

No pude evitar enrojecer un poco. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba articular palabra; la sorpresa y el azoramiento se apoderaron de mí.

Y es que tengo algo que confesar, y que puede que os sorprenda: el español me volvía loco, me hacía arder de deseo. O, dicho sin mojigaterías de adolescentes puritanas: quería joderlo entero; morder su bronceada piel de arriba abajo hasta hacerla sangrar; follarle hasta que gimiera mi nombre entre súplicas; que cayera sudoroso y jadeante entre mis brazos; dejar mi marca en la bella nación del Sol. Esa había sido mi mayor fantasía sexual desde que empezó mi adolescencia, y también la que guardaba con más celo en mi interior.

Ni se os ocurra juzgarme. ¿Quién no ha tenido alguna vez alguna fantasía erótica con el español? Os aseguro que todo país que se preciara había tenido, al menos una vez en su vida, pensamientos impúdicos hacia el atractivo país – incluso el despistado de mi hermano, os lo aseguro, ha dejado escapar un comentario subido de tono en alguna ocasión sobre ese cuerpo de pecado.

Pero no importa lo que piense nadie, porque esa fantasía sería imposible de realizar. España nunca me había tomado en serio. Para él no había sido más que un crío, un subordinado mimado; un niño intocable, a fin de cuentas.

Aunque ahora… Quizás ahora me reconocería como un igual… Quizás ahora tuviera alguna oportunidad.

España soltó una ligera risa, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"Te noto nervioso. ¿Ocurre algo?"

Aparté la vista de él y la centré en un punto al azar del horizonte. "Nada, imbécil. Métete en tus asuntos."

Mierda; ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ni que fuera el pervertido francés de las narices. Aún así… la idea era tan tentadora… ¿Por qué no? Muchos países ya se habían agenciado al español, según los rumores… Y yo no iba a ser menos.

España carraspeó, y le miré de nuevo.

"¿Te hace?"

Me ofreció un cigarrillo.

Me quedé mirando el pequeño cilindro, incrédulo. No pude evitar acordarme de aquel día, décadas atrás. Había visto el paquete de cigarros de España sobre la mesa, mientras esperaba a que el español apareciera en el salón. Sólo quería probar uno, sólo probarlo; no podía evitar preguntarme qué tenían de especial, tras ver todos los días a España llevárselos a los labios después del trabajo. Pensé que al español no le importaría que cogiera uno, así que lo hice. Cabe decir que yo no era un niño; en los noventa no era ya colonia española, sino la parte Sur del gran país italiano. Sabía que España guardaba los mecheros en el cajón de la cómoda, así que lo abrí y empecé a buscar. Tras un par más de paquetes de tabaco y un listín telefónico ya en desuso encontré lo que buscaba, lo accioné y lo acerqué al cigarrillo que sujetaba en mis labios.

Lo que no me esperaba era que alguien me diera un manotazo de repente, haciendo que el mechero volara por los aires y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Molesto, me giré para gritar a quienquiera que hubiera hecho eso… Sólo para descubrir a mi lado a un España serio, casi… casi furioso. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, arrancó el cigarrillo de mi boca, cogió los paquetes del cajón y la mesa y cruzó a zancadas la habitación. Lo seguí, sorprendido, hasta la cocina, donde el español arrojó decididamente todo el tabaco a la basura. Luego se volvió a mí y, con voz severa, prohibió que se volviera a fumar en su casa. Nunca más vi un cigarrillo en su boca.

Hasta ese mismo momento, en el balcón.

"No, gracias. No fumo."

Era cierto. El comportamiento severo que había tenido España conmigo me había hecho descartar el tabaco de mi vida inmediatamente, eso tenía que admitirlo.

España rió por lo bajo y me revolvió el pelo. "Ah, Romanito, qué orgulloso estoy de ti."

Aparté su mano de mi cabeza – quizás un poco más bruscamente de lo que en realidad quería – y le lancé una mirada fulminante. "Maldita sea, deja de tratarme como un crío. Llámame Italia, I-ta-lia."

Él dio una larga calada, mirando de nuevo al jardín, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. En un cansado suspiro, soltó lentamente el humo entre sus labios.

"Claro, como quieras, Romanito."

Bufé. Era una batalla perdida; para ese bastardo nunca dejaría de ser su "pequeño Romanito". Ya podía irme olvidando de cumplir mi fantasía de la adolescencia. Lo único que me apetecía ahora era darle un cabezazo a la vieja usanza, que le triturara las costillas a base de bien.

Pero algo me impidió llevar a cabo la vengativa acción: España parecía de repente desanimado, decaído, casi depresivo, lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo. No era típico en él perder la sonrisa, y siempre que ocurría era por algo gordo.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, España?" Me sorprendí de mi propia pregunta. Mi voz había sonado suave y dulce, casi era como si hubiera sido otra persona la que la hubiera hecho. Al ver que él me miraba confuso, me apresuré a corregir el tono. "No es que me importe mucho, bastardo, así que sé breve."

Me alivió ver que España había decidido ignorar mi desliz. Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Expulsó el humo lentamente, mientras yo le observaba, curioso.

"He tenido unos cuantos problemillas con la crisis. Parece que España es el único país que no levanta cabeza aún. Además, mi gente desprecia la bandera, y he tenido que mudarme de Barcelona debido a los ataques independentistas." Dio otra calada, esta vez más nerviosa. Me pareció que su mano temblaba ligeramente. "Me temo que si esto sigue así, no sé qué ocurrirá."

No sabía qué decirle. Allí, fumando en el balcón… parecía cansado, más mayor de lo que normalmente aparentaba ser. No estaba acostumbrado a verlo tan frágil, y algo en mí… algo en mí se enterneció. No podéis culparme; lo conocía de hacía siglos, y raramente había visto su eterna sonrisa desaparecer. Es más…

"Vaya… es la primera vez que me cuentas tus problemas." Dejé caer mi costado contra la barandilla para poder observarle mejor, y me crucé de brazos.

"Es la primera vez que preguntas."

Eso… era cierto, maldita sea. Bravo por recordarme que a veces soy un capullo, España. Mierda, no soportaba verle así…

"Todo se arreglará, ¿vale?" Él me miró, desconcertado, y yo continué, apenas mirándole de reojo. "Has salido de momentos peores, bastardo. Tú sólo… sigue esforzándote como haces siempre, y todo volverá a estar bien."

España se irguió, y su amplia y joven sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro. "Gracias, Romanito. Significa mucho para mí que aún te preocupes por el Jefe." Apagó el cigarrillo sobre la baranda, dejándolo allí de pie, y se giró hacia mí.

"Tú ya no eres el jefe de nadie, maldito bas—"

Me besó.

…

No, no penséis mal. Fue un beso en la mejilla.

Seguro que os preguntaréis qué tiene eso de especial para que os lo cuente; a fin de cuentas, era sólo – vuelvo a repetir, por si alguna sigue fantaseando por ahí – un simple beso en la mejilla. Enseguida lo entenderéis.

Se acercó a mí y me apartó el pelo de la cara delicadamente, para luego dejar su mano posada en ella. Mi cuerpo se tensó, y mi estómago se encogió de puro nervio, cuando el español se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre mi mejilla, que se encendió en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que mi mente se nublara.

"Mmmh~"

Espera. ESPERA. ¿Había…? ¿España había…? Estaba siendo el beso más largo del mundo, y había dejado caer un murmullo impúdico, casi obsceno, contra mi piel, que hacía que los oídos me zumbaran y mi respiración se entrecortara, y yo no sabía qué significaba todo aquello ni si debía responder.

Acabó separándose - _¡no, espera, quédate un poco más!_ -, y puso su otra mano sobre la mejilla que me acababa de besar, sujetando ahora mi rostro firmemente, negándome otra acción que no fuera mirarle a sus verdes ojos, que sostenían mi mirada con una chispa descaradamente divertida. Mi mano buscó la barandilla sobre la que me apoyaba torpemente, y la aferró con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que las piernas me fallaran y me desplomara.

"Romanito…"

Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora cuando su mirada atrevida se desvió de mi rostro y la sentí recorrer mi cuerpo hacia abajo, examinándome con atención.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas, posándose en ellas con decisión.

_Oh Dios. Mi fantasía se haría realidad, allí en la casa de Alemania, sobre la cama de invitados, o quizás en mi coche en el aparcamiento, o qué diablos, sobre la misma barandilla del balcón; sí, ¡sí!, me levantaría sobre la barandilla en un arrebato y allí mismo nos comeríamos la boca, deshaciéndonos de la ropa, inútil ya sobre nuestros agitados cuerpos; mi excitada mente se anticipaba ya a la escena, saboreando el inminente-_

Sentí los dedos de España hundirse en la grasa acumulada de mis caderas y vientre, pellizcándola generosamente.

"¡Romanito, has engordado~! ¡Ya decía yo que tu carita estaba blandita y redonda~!"

…

…

Dos minutos después estaba arrancando mi coche, ignorando los gritos de mi hermano que, desesperado y apretando su rostro contra la ventanilla, me rogaba que me quedara.

Puse la marcha atrás, aceleré, giré bruscamente el volante derrapando chirriantemente sobre la arenosa carretera, metí marcha adelante y salí disparado de allí, levantando una humareda de humo y polvo.

Si hubiera mirado el espejo retrovisor probablemente habría visto un confuso España detenerse a pocos metros de Veneciano, jadeando confuso mientras veía impotente cómo mi coche se alejaba, dejando un penetrante olor a neumático quemado sobre el asfalto.

.

.oO\o~0~o/Oo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ah, la humillación! ¡Huye, Lovi, huye!<strong>

**Ya lo sé, os prometí porno con trama, pero os doy mucha trama y poco porno… vale, vale, ya me pongo indeceeeente ;D**

**Este capítulo es para mi compi filóloga/amuleto de la suerte/musa Laurita; sin ella no habría recuperado la inspiración~**

**.**

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS ANÓNIMAS:**

**A Katia:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y me alegro de que te guste mi escritura amateur ^^ ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda para no defraudar a mi nueva lectora!

**.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Quizás luego podemos acostarnos

**Hola~ Gracias por las reviews ^^**

**La verdad, no tengo mucho que decir. ¡Os dejo con el episodio de hoy mejor!**

.oO\o~0~o/Oo.

* * *

><p><em>Quizás luego podemos acostarnos<em>

.

A veces, la vida te lleva a situaciones extrañas en las que nunca habrías pensado encontrarte.

En esos momentos, sólo puedes preguntarte cómo has llegado ahí, qué has hecho con tu vida, cuáles son tus opciones, por qué coño te has bebido todo el whisky de golpe, joder, qué dolor de cabeza.

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo en ese instante, con medio cuerpo en la cama y medio en el suelo, con una botella de whisky en la mano cuyo contenido se había vertido sobre la alfombra, empapándola. Abrí los ojos levemente, sólo para volver a cerrarlos con un gruñido cuando el sol apuñaló mis retinas. La boca me sabía a alcohol. ¡Estupendo! Justo lo que me faltaba, despertarme en mi casa después de una borrachera sin ninguna idea de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Y encima con ardor de estómago y el cuerpo entumecido de dormir en mala postura… Al menos la resaca se reducía sólo a un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Tras un rato de autocrítica y reflexión – en el que me dediqué a repasar mentalmente a los muertos de todos mis conocidos y ponerlos bonitos – conseguí que mis brazos reaccionaran, y temblequeando, logré levantarme. Vale, manos a la obra; a reconstruir la noche anterior, empezando por mi habitación. Miré a mi alrededor. La cama estaba parcialmente deshecha, ni siquiera me había molestado en deshacerla del todo para acostarme, al parecer. Además, sobre ella habían unas cuantas latas de cerveza, y algunas manchas de algo aceitoso empapaban las sábanas. En el suelo había una caja de pizza vacía, con restos de queso pegajoso al fondo. Ugh, menudo asco… Y no es que mi ropa estuviera mejor, arrugada y manchada. Encima, noté con desagrado que olía como si hubiera corrido una maratón con América a hombros, y si algo no soportaba en la vida era la mala higiene. Así que, sin pensármelo dos veces, me desnudé y me metí en la ducha.

Y cómo no, mientras me duchaba, sonó el teléfono. No, no lo iba a coger, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Seguí aclarándome el pelo disfrutando del agua caliente, hasta que finalmente sonó el contestador automático.

_Has llamado a casa de Italia Romano. Ahora no puedo responder. Deja un mensaje y me pensaré si devolverte la llamada. Deja un mensaje sexy y te llamaré enseguida, preciosa._

El pitido, y tras él, por supuesto, la enojante voz de mi hermano, que estaba histérico, para variar.

"_¡Fratello! ¡Si no me coges el teléfono llamaré a la policía!"_

Sabiendo que era capaz de hacerlo, y con un gruñido de fastidio, cerré el grifo, me revolví el pelo con la toalla para que no chorreara y cogí el inalámbrico.

"¿Sí?"

"_¡Fratello, fratello!"_ sonó la voz de mi hermano, algo ansiosa, _"¡creí que te pasaba algo malo, no me cogías el teléfono anoche!"_

Suspiré, aprisionando el teléfono entre mi cara y mi hombro y anudando la toalla alrededor de mi cintura. "Calma, Vene. Estoy bien. Anoche estaba cansado, por eso no te cogí el teléfono." En realidad ni recordaba que alguien hubiera llamado, puñetas, sí que me emborraché rápido…

"_Ah, vale, vale~"_ soltó una risilla nerviosa. _"¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido de la fiesta? España se quedó muy preocupado, quería ir a buscarte pero Alemania le dijo que tenía que quedarse para hablar de cosas oficiales y–"_

Le dejé parlotear, pero mi cerebro ya no podía concentrarse en su voz, porque al oír la palabra "España" acababa de recordar el motivo por el que había vuelto a casa tan rápidamente.

_Oh mio Dio._

_OH MIO DIO._

"_¿Fratello? ¿Estás bien? ¿Fratell–?"_

Colgué el teléfono. Qué vergüenza, menudo escándalo había montado. ¿En qué narices había estado pensando? ¡Querer tirarme al español! Ya, claro. Tirarme al sex-symbol que tenía literalmente a medio mundo tras de él, el puñeteramente perfecto España, que además me trataba aún como un crío, era tan imposible como que Arthur decidiera depilarse las cejas. Y encima, seguro que España les había contado a todos lo de mi fuga precipitada. No pensaba volver a salir de casa en un par de siglos, puede que tres.

Dejé el inalámbrico sobre el lavabo y volví a mi dormitorio, donde me dio de lleno el olor a alcohol con la fuerza de una bofetada. Abrí la puerta del armario, intentando quitarme de la cabeza el incidente del día anterior – _lo mismo no había sido tan descarado y nadie se había enterado_, pensé mientras cogía una camisa y unos pantalones y los dejaba sobre la cama; _quizás no había llamado tanto la atención cuando atravesé el salón a zancadas, arrollando a Veneziano de paso, con el único objetivo de huir y refugiarme en mi casa de la vergüenza_.

Sí… Claro. Suspirando, decidí olvidarme de ello y me volví hacia el gran espejo de pie para realizar mi acicalamiento matutino…

Y vi que sobre el cristal, mi reflejo tenía escrito sobre la frente la palabra "_sfigato_" (perdedor) en mayúsculas, con rotulador permanente.

Mi primera reacción fue llevarme las manos a la frente, horrorizado, para intentar borrar la palabra, pero enseguida descubrí para mi alivio que la palabra no estaba escrita en mi piel, sino sobre el cristal del espejo. Y no era el único garabato que había: una flechita unía mi reflejo con las palabras "_grosso idiota_" (gordo idiota).

¿Pero qué…?

De repente me asaltó el recuerdo de haberme cabreado conmigo mismo al ver mi reflejo comiendo pizza sobre la cama, y haber notado cómo se ceñían mis pantalones exageradamente a mi cadera, haciendo que mi torso se abultara ligeramente sobre el borde del pantalón…

Oh, sí. Yo era el que había escrito eso la noche anterior, en uno de mis ataques de odio hacia mí mismo. Claro. Y luego había atacado el whisky… ahora tenía todo más sentido.

Me despojé de la toalla, y miré mi cuerpo en el espejo. No estaba tan mal. No, para nada. Mis pectorales estaban firmes, y mis brazos eran algo gruesos, pero era a causa de los músculos - ¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?! Vale, puede que en el estómago y mis caderas… tuviera un poco de más, pero… De ahí a estar gordo…

Pellizqué mi vientre, y para mi horror mis dedos se hundieron generosamente en la piel blanda. Me quedé parado, mirando, y volvió a mi mente la imagen del español toqueteando mi grasa y diciéndome que había puesto peso, el muy idiota. Me ardía tanto la cara de vergüenza y furia que quise gritar, pero me contuve – ya no era un crío, y además no merecía la pena ponerse así por ese vejestorio.

Al final acabé tirado sobre la cama, bocarriba, murmurando improperios hacia todo lo que respiraba, especialmente hacia mi antiguo tutor. Maldita sea el español, maldito, joder, ¿por qué me tenía que avergonzar de aquella manera? Y aún peor, ¿por qué tenía que haberme tocado así sólo para dejarme con ganas de más?

Me mordí el labio, intentando volver a recordar aquel momento en el balcón. Seguramente, sería lo más parecido a tener sexo con España que nunca tendría, y ese pensamiento me frustraba sobremanera. Porque tengo otra confesión para vosotros: no es sólo que me volviera loco el español, sino que me había sentido así por él desde que era un adolescente. Creo recordar que ya en el siglo XVII empecé a fantasear con la idea de tener algo más con él, aunque no llegué a llevarla a terreno sexual hasta el siglo siguiente. En aquella época, todo eso era una locura para mí, y simplemente enterré la idea en mi mente, para sacarla con pudor en los momentos más íntimos.

Pero ahora oía resonar en mi cabeza esa fastidiosa vocecita que siempre llevaba razón._ Para, Italia, para_. _Deja ya de fantasear con algo imposible. Es sólo un estúpido sueño de adolescente, y además, ¿qué sacarás de todo eso? Otra humillación. Lo mejor será que sigas con tu vida… Además, ya no sientes nada por él-_

Un momento, vocecilla, para. Nunca sentí nada por él. Quizás sí, le estaba agradecido por haberme cuidado de pequeño… pero también se aprovechaba de mis tierras, así que la deuda estaba saldada, y ya no éramos más que viejos conocidos, cuyos caminos ya estaban muy separados por el tiempo.

No es que España significara ya algo para mí. En absoluto.

Dejando mi preocupación atrás, me levanté con una risilla socarrona y volví al baño para secarme un poco el pelo. ¿Por qué me había afectado tanto lo del balcón? Desde luego… A ver qué me importaba lo que el español pensara de mí… o qué me importaba ya él en absoluto, si nuestros países apenas mantenían el contacto, y él ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarme tampoco durante todos esos años.

Aunque debía admitir que verle de nuevo había despertado un sentimiento fuerte de nostalgia en mí… Y su extraña actitud aún me intrigaba bastante.

Y, cómo no, volvió a sonar el teléfono. Porque está claro que yo no me puedo asear con tranquilidad.

Esa vez lo dejaría correr, decidí mientras dejaba el secador a un lado y lo remplazaba por el peine. No tenía ganas de hablar con mi hermano; que dejara un mensaje en el contestador si quería algo urgente…

Pero la voz que sonó después del pitido del contestador no fue la que me esperaba.

"… _¿Hola? ¿Romano?"_

Pegué un respingo tal que el peine voló de mis manos.

¿España?

"_Romanito, sé que lo más probable es que no estés, pero si estás, ¿puedes coger el teléfono, por favor…?"_

Aguanté la respiración y me quedé muy quieto, como si cualquier ruido pudiera delatar mi presencia. No, no, aunque rogara no iba a coger el teléfono… o sí… ¡No, desde luego que no! ¡No después de semejante humillación! Tras un momento de silencio, España continuó.

"_Veo que no estás… Debes estar muy ocupado con el papeleo y tus deberes de país para hablar con el Jefe, ¿sí?"_ ¿Su voz había sonado algo dolida, o era cosa mía? _"Está bien… supongo que te dejaré un mensaje entonces."_

Bien, eso estaba bien, que dejara un mensaje. Suspiré, recogiendo el peine del suelo. Le habría llamado para alguna tontería de las suyas. En realidad, me podía esperar cualquier cosa del español…

Para lo que no estaba preparado es que de repente España pusiera su voz más profunda y atrayente.

"_Romano~ Cuando estés libre, ven a comer a mi casa…"_ Ahogué una exclamación, sintiendo mi cuerpo estremecerse en un escalofrío. Había tenido la oportunidad de oír su voz seductora varias veces, pero sólo en mis sueños la dirigía a mí… _"Me gustaría hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer en el balcón… y quizás luego podemos acostarnos juntos~"_

Qué.

…

_¿Qué?_

"_Espero tu respuesta, Romano… Tengo que irme ya."_

¡NO! ¡NONONONONO!

"¡ESPERA!", grité, abalanzándome sobre el teléfono; pero cuando llevé el auricular a mi oído sólo pude oír el pitido de la línea.

Así que me quedé ahí quieto, como un pánfilo, con el teléfono a la oreja y debatiendo conmigo mismo si devolverle la llamada o dejarlo pasar.

…. "q_uizás luego podemos acostarnos juntos"._

Sorprendí a mi dedo marcando el número de la casa de España – esperaba que no hubiera cambiado de número, tras tantos años – y aguanté impacientemente los pitidos de llamada.

¿De verdad estaba pasando aquello? ¿España había llamado para proponerme sexo?

Me sentía como una estúpida colegiala, enredando nervioso el dedo en la toalla y mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad - ¡No! ¡Debía parecer calmado y seguro! ¡Que notara que ya no era su niño, que era un hombre dispuesto a controlar la situación y conseguir su meta!

"_¿Sí? ¿Quién es?"_

Al oír su voz se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y sólo pude articular una especie de gritito ahogado.

"…_.. ¿Romano? ¿Eres tú?"_

No sé qué me dio más vergüenza, soltar ese sonido tan bochornoso, o que España me hubiera reconocido por él. Bueno, aún no era tarde para intentar recuperar la dignidad.

"¡CALLA UN MOMENTO, VENEZIANO!" grité, apartando un poco el teléfono. "Sí, soy yo. Disculpa, mi hermano está armando ruido, pero ya se va."

"_Oh, salúdale de mi parte~"_

Bien, la excusa parecía haber colado… "Sí, claro. Hum… Me has llamado hace poco, ¿verdad…?"

"_¡Oooooh! Sí, Roma~ ¡Me has devuelto la llamada rápido, como prometías!"_

"¿… Qué?"

"_Ya sabes, en tu contestador…"_

"¿En mi…?"

Y de repente, lo comprendí.

- _Has llamado a casa de Italia Romano. Ahora no puedo responder. Deja un mensaje y me pensaré si devolverte la llamada._

_**Deja un mensaje sexy y te llamaré enseguida, preciosa**__.-_

Me faltó poco para colgarle el teléfono en un ataque de furia y frustración. Conque a eso venía poner ese tono de voz tan profundo… sólo estaba siguiendo estúpidamente las instrucciones de mi contestador.

No, no, no. España era algo cortito e inocente a veces, pero no iría por ahí soltando proposiciones sexuales sólo por hacer la gracia, lo sabía de sobra.

"Entonces… lo que dijiste… ¿te viene bien hoy mismo?"

"_¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio, Romanito? ¡Qué feliz haces al jefe, dándole un poco de tu tiempo~! Pásate a partir de las una, ¿vale? Te prepararé algo rico~"_

Mi estómago rugió ante la promesa del festín, recordándome embarazosamente que aún no había desayunado nada. Pero ahora ese tipo de apetito no era el que primaba precisamente…

"España." Tragué saliva, tratando de reafirmarme en lo que iba a decir. "Sobre lo de… acostarnos juntos…"

"_Sí, Romano, sé cuánto te gustaría. Lo haremos después de comer, en mi cama, si no te importa."_

Me quedé sin aire.

Era un sueño. Esas cosas sólo pasaban en sus sueños.

Sin embargo, un rápido pellizco en el brazo me demostró que seguía despierto.

"_¿Romano? ¿Sigues ahí?"_

"¡Auch, sí, sí!"

"_Te mandaré un sms con mi nueva dirección. Qué ganas de verte, Romanito~"_

"Italia."

"_Claro, Roma. ¡Hasta luego!"_

Bufé. ¿Qué le costaba llamarme por mi título? En fin.

"Ciao."

Cuando colgué el teléfono y se hizo el silencio, aún perduraba el sentimiento de irrealidad, que me acompañó mientas terminaba de peinarme. Completamente ido, repasaba con el peine una y otra vez el mismo mechón de pelo, mirando distraídamente al espejo, sin llegar a ver nada realmente; me vestía, desayunaba…

Sólo cuando ya llevaba algo de tiempo en el coche, camino de su casa, me abofeteó la realidad, despertándome de mi ensueño.

No me lo podía creer.

_Sfigato_, ¿eh? Pues este perdedor iba a tener sexo con el país más solicitado de toda Europa. Del mundo, si me apuran.

Mi pie se hundió en el acelerador, impaciente, y el coche comenzó a devorar la carretera.

…

Quizás si hubiera sabido lo mal que iba a terminar todo esto, nunca habría ido a su casa.

.

* * *

><p>.oO\o~0~oOo.

**Omg, estoy deseando escribir a España pronto, ya verés mi headcanon con él, jejeje~**

**Bue, bue~ A partir de ahora, todos los capítulos van dedicados a mi novia, que si no fuera por ella no tendría inspiración - Y porque le gusta Lovi con kilitos de más, y me encanta que le guste /**

**.**

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS ANÓNIMAS:**

**Katia: **Wah, he tardado en contestar, ¿eh? Gracias por seguir la historia y por tus reviews~ ¡Me alegro de que te esté gustando!

**Alien: **Jajaja, sí, Antoñito no se caracteriza por su delicadeza, desde luego~ Me alegro que te gusten los toques de humor ;D ¡Gracias por tu review!

**¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Todo sea por el sexo

**¡Cuánto tiempo! **

**Ya sabéis, life happens. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo.**

.oO\o~0~o/Oo.

* * *

><p><em>Todo sea por el sexo<em>

.

Así que, un par de horas después, allí estaba: en la carretera de acceso a Cádiz, ansioso por poner pie en la ciudad.

Ahora bien, os podríais preguntar cómo me trasladé de mi casa al sur de España en dos horas mal contadas, yendo, como iba, en coche. Bueno, pues para que lo sepáis, yo tampoco tengo ni idea. Supongo que es una habilidad que tenemos los países. Cuando ya hemos estado por primera vez en un sitio, sólo tenemos que desear estar allí y dejarnos llevar… y cuando te das cuenta, ¡zas!, estás en un punto totalmente diferente. Lo llamamos "dar el salto". Creo que ninguno de nosotros, las naciones, sabemos exactamente cómo ocurre, y nadie sabe cómo controlarlo. Se podría comparar a cuando te duermes sin darte cuenta, y cuando te despiertas han pasado ocho horas de repente. Sólo que con kilómetros en vez de tiempo.

Pero bueno, me salgo del tema; podría llevarme horas explicando los riesgos y tecnicismos de dar el salto, pero lo que en realidad os interesa es lo que pasó entre España y yo aquel día, ¿verdad?

En fin, el caso es que recibí, cuando acababa de vestirme, el sms con la dirección de la nueva casa del Español – nada más y nada menos que a Cádiz se había ido el cabrón, como si su anterior casa quemara y se hubiera visto obligado a huir lo más al sur posible. A Cádiz… casi había creído que iba a tener que coger el avión para llegar, pero por suerte, de camino al aeropuerto, recordé que sí que había estado en Cádiz una vez.

En el Oratorio de San Felipe Neri. En 1812.

Mi mente vagó algo distraída al volante, hurgando entre mis recuerdos. Esto es algo que normalmente no haría (aunque el idiota de Alemania se queje de que soy un temerario al volante, qué sabrá él), pero esta vez era necesario, ya que para dar el salto tienes que centrarte en el sitio al que quieres ir, olvidar que estás lejos.

Aquella vez... Me costaba algo de esfuerzo recordarlo. España me había llevado expresamente para que fuera testigo de uno de los momentos cúlmenes de su país: la firma de una Constitución que prometía acabar con el absolutismo. Aquella fue una de las cosas que más me influyeron en su época; a mí y a parte de Europa. Y ver a España tan aliviado y optimista en esa época tan horrible que le tocó pasar... La verdad es que mientras duró la ilusión, disfruté del momento.

Cuando volví a centrar la mirada en la carretera, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en mi querida Italia. El paisaje había cambiado a uno falto del verdor al que estaba acostumbrado; pinos y ortigas crecían allí y allá, y me pareció reconocer el típico paisaje seco del sur de España. Actualicé mi GPS, que parecía haberse vuelto loco de repente (después de todo, no estaba programado para "dar un salto"), y éste me indicó tras unos segundos que me encontraba a aproximadamente una hora de la ciudad de Cádiz. Bueno, los saltos no eran ni mucho menos exactos, y podías aparecer tanto a diez minutos como a diez horas de tu objetivo, así que me contenté con mi suerte y me relajé, disfrutando de la conducción. Al menos no había acabado embarcado en un tejado.

Y aquí regresamos al momento en el que atravesaba la carretera de entrada a la ciudad, que ya se erguía en el horizonte. La carretera actuaba como una lengüeta que unía el corazón de la ciudad, rodeado de océano cual islote, con el resto de España, y a lo largo de ella, a la izquierda, se extendía una pequeña playa de arena fina y blanca. Era ya principios de junio, por lo que, conforme me iba acercando a la ciudad, la playa se iba abarrotando de gente que disfrutaba de su sábado libre. Y hacía calor, y un sol achicharrante que calentaba el techo de mi coche y me hacía asarme vivo. Abrí la ventanilla para librarme de aquel calor horrendo, y un torrente de aire húmedo llenó mi coche de olor a mar y al sabroso pescado frito que hacían algunas de las familias en sus barbacoas.

Sería agradable ir a la playa con España, después de tanto tiempo…

No, Italia, concéntrate en tu misión. Intenté recordar la dirección que me había dado España, y que me había repetido todo el camino hasta la saciedad:

"Cádiz, Plaza de España. Mi piso es inconfundible. ¡Te espero!"

Así, ya está, el mensaje no decía nada más. Bueno, al parecer tendría que jugar su juego y averiguar el número una vez llegara allí.

(Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no le llamé simplemente y le exigí que me diera la dirección exacta? …Supongo que siempre acabo siguiéndole el rollo, no me queda más remedio).

Una vez llegué a la ciudad, decidí seguir la avenida del puerto, que según el GPS me dejaría casi en la misma Plaza de España. Por el camino, cuando me paraba en los semáforos, observaba a la gente que caminaba atareada, haciendo las últimas compras del sábado antes de que cerraran, o buscando sitio en los abarrotados restaurantes. Todos tenían ese nosequé, esa alegría despreocupada que caracteriza a los españoles del sur, y casi me sentí en casa cuando cruzó ante mí un grupo de niños ruidosos que bromeaban en voz demasiado alta, con un balón de fútbol en la mano y las rodillas peladas. Sí, podía ver por qué España había elegido un sitio como aquel para vivir.

Finalmente, tras girar en una pequeña rotonda, me encontré en Plaza de España. Tuve que dar un par de vueltas para aparcar, porque estaba todo lleno de coches, pero finalmente tuve suerte y pude pillar un sitio razonablemente cerca, aprovechando que uno de los coches se disponía a salir. Antes de bajar a la calle, miré el reloj. La una y diez. Eso explicaba por qué me rugían las tripas; con los nervios apenas había desayunado, y ya tenía unas ganas horribles de comer.

Atravesé la plaza, buscando vagamente un edificio que pudiera ser la maldita casa de―lo encontré. Enseguida. Era un edificio de viviendas bastante amplio, coronado con varias torrecillas que sobresalían de la azotea. Y de uno de los balcones colgaba una gigantesca bandera española. Comprendí entonces por qué España me había dicho que era obvio dónde vivía… aunque aun así, no le habría costado nada decírmelo, maldito sean él y sus chiquilladas. Seguí caminando hacia la casa, distraído con el balcón. Además de la bandera, de él colgaban macetas de geranios rojizos y rosados que dejaban caer sus hojas sobre los barrotes de la barandilla, y cubrían parcialmente la bandera, dándole un aspecto majestuoso.

"¡Romano!"

"¿Eh?"

Cuando giré la cabeza en la dirección de la voz, el mundo estalló en un blanco doloroso. Desorientado, di un paso atrás por la fuerza del golpe que me habían dado en mitad de la cara, y por un momento pensé que me habían hundido la nariz, así que la cubrí con mis manos instintivamente para ver si seguía ahí. Entre mis siseos de dolor, oí a alguien correr hacia mí, y entre las lágrimas que se me habían saltado, pude discernir a España, en cuyo rostro se mezclaba una mueca divertida y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

"Ay, Romanito, ¿estás bien?" Se le notaba en la voz que reprimía la risa, lo que aumentó mis ganas de matar.

"¡¿Por qué narices me has dado un balonazo?!"

"Lo siento, estaba totalmente metido en el partido, y cuando te vi me entusiasmé… y lo primero que le ocurrió a mi cuerpo fue, al parecer, chutar hacia ti."

"Tsk." Me tomé un momento para comprobar que no tenía la nariz rota. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba sangrando, pero no me la sentía en absoluto, y sólo podía hablar en un tono ligeramente nasal. "¿Jugabas al fútbol?"

Miré alrededor, y sólo vi niños de unos trece años mirando hacia nosotros. Uno de ellos, que tenía el balón criminal en la mano, alzó la voz: "¡Antonio! ¡¿Juegah o no?!"

España le respondió en un acento muy marcado que me pilló de improviso. "¡'Ora no, mañana otra veh si eso!"

Los niños siguieron con lo suyo, y España se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa. Bueno, al menos parecía genuinamente feliz de verme. "¿No te dicen nada por salir a jugar al fútbol con una panda de críos?"

"¿Por qué deberían decirme algo? Me lo paso bien con ellos, y les enseño trucos."

"Ya." Al menos se veía que el español no había perdido parte de la inocencia y la buena fe que le caracterizaban. Y era agradable ver que aún disfrutaba jugando con niños.

Mis tripas me recordaron uno de los motivos de mi visita. "Bueno, ¿y esa comida?"

Él se mostró nervioso. "¡Oh, la comida…! ¿Qué hora es…?"

"Pasada la una." Enarqué las cejas, incrédulo. "No me digas que te has pasado la mañana con los niños y no tienes la comida hecha."

"¡No, no, no! ¡No es eso! Mira, subimos a casita, te presto un bañador, cogemos la comida y―"

"Espera, espera, espera; ¿qué?"

"Cogemos la comida."

Gruñí, irritado. Es que parecía que lo hacía a propósito.

"No, no. Digo lo del bañador."

"Oh~ Pues se me olvidó decírtelo, pero se me apetece ir a la playa. Hace un buen día~" España comenzó a caminar hacia el portón de su edificio, decidiendo, al parecer, que mi opinión sobre el asunto valía un carajo. "Pero tú no te preocupes, que tengo bañadores anchotes que puede que no te aprieten mucho~"

Ni qué decir que el comentario hizo que la vergüenza me abrasara toda la cara. ¡¿Me había vuelto a llamar gordo?! Maldito español… Ni siquiera se me ocurría algo borde que contestarle, y sin decir palabra, me dediqué a seguirlo. Total, si le aguantaba la tarde conseguiría una dulce recompensa… Merecía la pena. Todo fuera por el sexo.

Su casa estaba en el piso de arriba, y lo primero que pensé cuando entramos fue: ¿ya está? Estaba acostumbrado al caserío enorme en el que vivíamos ambos con Bélgica y Holanda, y aquel piso era diminuto comparado con aquello. España debió ver la incredulidad reflejada en mi cara, porque se apresuró a sonreír y excusarse. "Sí, lo sé, no es muy grande, pero tiene todo lo que necesito: un balcón, una salita, una cocina, baño, y una cama que sirve muy bien para su propósito, como ya descubrirás."

Fue a la cocina, dejándome con la respiración cortada y con unas ganas horribles de exigirle el probar la cama en ese mismo momento. Pero no; tendría que esperar. No quería estropear el momento antes de que llegara siquiera... Y la espera haría que lo cogiera aún con más ganas.

"Romanito~ ¿Por qué no te vas al dormitorio y eliges bañador? Te he dejado un par sobre la cama. Yo mientras cogeré la comida." Fue a la cocina, y yo me dirigí al dormitorio refunfuñando un "Italia, llámame Italia" que él o ignoró, o nunca oyó.

El apartamento, aunque pequeño y algo desordenado, era muy acogedor. Puede que fuera porque allí me sentía como en casa... Hacía años que no estaba en una casa con España, ambos solos, y ese pensamiento hizo que me invadiera una nostalgia que me desgarró el pecho cuando cerré la puerta del dormitorio tras de mí. Me quedé algo ausente mirando la cama deshecha, sobre la cual descansaba una guitarra, un par de bañadores de hombre y uno de mujer.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando que eso de darle a elegir un bañador de mujer debía ser una broma o algo... Aunque en realidad, lo veía capaz de ofrecerme la posibilidad. En fin... el de mujer quedaba definitivamente descartado, y me centré en los dos bañadores de hombre. Uno de ellos era rojo con un patrón hawaiano blanco, y el otro era verde y blanco, con la cintura algo más ancha. Me quedé mirando este último con recelo durante un rato. Sabía que con el ancho estaría más cómodo, pero con rebeldía cogí el más pequeño y me lo puse, celebrándolo con alegría cuando me entró. En ese momento de alegría triunfal (¡ja! Parece que no estoy tan gordo, ¿eh?) España abrió la puerta y se asomó, sobresaltándome casi como si me hubiera pillado desnudo.

"¿Ya terminaste? Oh... veo que no." Unos segundos antes y me habría visto desnudo, por Dios, ¿es tan difícil llamar? "Cuando salgas trae la guitarra, ¿vale?"

Cerró la puerta, y le maldije por entrar sólo para decirme aquello. ¿Es que no podía haberlo dicho desde fuera? En fin, me puse mi ropa por encima, cogí la guitarra y volví a la entrada, donde me esperaba pacientemente España cargando con una sombrilla y un par de bolsas grandes.

"¿Vamos?"

"Vamos," contesté, arrebatándole una de las bolsas. No iba a dejar que cargara con todo.

.

.

Nos habíamos quitado los zapatos, y llevábamos un buen rato caminando por la arena de la playa. El coche de España, en el que habíamos viajado hasta la playa, había quedado atrás hacía tiempo, en uno de los pocos aparcamientos que quedaban. En varias ocasiones me quejé, preguntándole por qué narices no parábamos a dejar las bolsas allí mismo, pero España me respondía alegremente que tuviera paciencia y seguía caminando. Las tripas me rugían cada vez con más insistencia, y lo empeoraba el hecho de que de la bolsa de España salía un ligero olorcillo a comida (¿era eso chorizo? ¡Sí! ¡Joder, sí qué lo era, uf!).

"¡Ya hemos llegado!"

Estaba tan entretenido olisqueando la comida que sus palabras me pillaron desprevenido, y aún di un par de pasos, parando sólo cuando sonó un quejido bajo mis pies.

"¡Aaaay! ¡Cuida por dónde pisas!"

Confuso, levanté el pie y miré abajo, para encontrarme una cabeza que sobresalía de la arena, con un cubo como casco y estrellas de mar en lugar de ojos. Aturdido, me dediqué a observar la cabeza semienterrada, sin llegar a comprender si era real o el hambre me estaba produciendo alucinaciones. "¿Qué?" balbuceé sin comprender.

"¡Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, Antoine! ¡Al fin!"

"Siento la tardanza."

Miré a la derecha para ver cómo España y Francia se abrazaban efusivamente, y entonces comprendí. Le di una patada al cubo que cubría la cabeza enterrada para descubrir el pelo cano y corto de Prusia, como me temía. Las estrellas de mar cayeron de sus ojos y él me miró primero con sorpresa y luego con una sonrisa descarada. "¡Mira a quién se ha traído Antonio! ¡Oh là là!"

Dejé la bolsa que cargaba caer sobre su cabeza, cubriéndolo, y luego lancé una mirada algo cabreada a España. "¡Esp―Antonio!", comencé airadamente. Lo más conveniente era no llamarnos por nuestros nombres reales en público, así que usábamos nuestros apodos en su lugar. ¿O no os resultaría extraño oír que alguien se llama como un país? "Al parecer se te olvidó decirme que tendríamos invitados."

España le quitó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros. "Bueno, en que en realidad..."

Francia le cortó, escudriñándome con aire divertido. "En realidad, Lovino, tú eres el invitado sorpresa." Se volvió a España, pidiéndole explicaciones. "¿Cómo es que lo has traído? ¿Es que acaso...?"

Esta vez le tocó a España cortar al francés. "¿Qué más da? Pensé que podríamos divertirnos todos juntos."

Un murmullo ahogado sonó desde debajo de mi bolsa, y la levanté para que Prusia pudiese hablar. "¡Pero Lovino es un aguafiestas!" Sintiéndome ofendido, volví a dejar caer la bolsa sobre su cabeza.

"¡Vale, vale! Ya me voy, no os preocupéis," bufé; no había ido hasta Cádiz para estar con aquel trío de imbéciles, y la verdad, no estaba dispuesto a soportarlos por nada del mundo.

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a largarme, y apenas me dio tiempo a avanzar un par de pasos cuando España me detuvo, agarrándome de la muñeca. Me volví dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta, pero... no pude. Simplemente no pude. Deberíais haber visto su expresión de súplica; fue algo tan patético que no tuve el corazón de irme. Ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada; simplemente dibujó con sus labios un "por favor", y aquella fue mi perdición. Por Dios, tendría que tener el corazón de hielo para decirle que no a España cuando se ponía así, y todos sabemos que por mucha rabia que me dé, a la hora de la verdad, mi sangre es más bien caliente.

Solté un suspiro derrotado en señal de rendición, y España se volvió hacia Francia, como buscando aprobación. Noté entonces un extraño detalle: el francés se veía preocupado, y miraba a España con reproche. "¿Estás seguro, Antonio?"

El susodicho asintió alegremente, y Francia le dio su bendición. "Está bien, ¡comamos entonces!"

Francia procedió entonces a desenterrar a Prusia, mientras España y yo poníamos los platos de plástico y las fiambreras de comida sobre una mesa de plástico plegable que el albino había traído.

"Perdona a estos dos, Lovi," se disculpó el español. "Normalmente traigo algún invitado y nunca hasta ahora habían puesto pegas. No sé qué ha pasado hoy."

Observé que, de hecho, había platos y cubiertos para hasta cinco personas, así que debía ser verdad que llevaban invitados. Una punzada de curiosidad me hizo levantar la mirada para observarlo. ¿A quién se solía traer España? ¿A algún otro país? ¿A algún humano? Él colocaba las cosas de la mesa con ese aire de inocencia despreocupada que solía confundir a la gente que no lo conocía bien. Intentar saber qué había detrás de esa barrera siempre me había resultado tan difícil como inútil, y al parecer no iba a abrirse a mí ese día como lo había hecho el día anterior en el balcón.

"¿Os reunís a menudo?", pregunté por romper el silencio.

"Dos veces por semana, a veces tres," respondió él.

Vaya. Eso era muy a menudo. Le dejé caer la observación, y él se rio con cierto aire triste.

"Hay que disfrutar la vida día a día; nunca sabes lo que va a pasar."

Fruncí el ceño, escrutándole como si intentara decidir si aquel era España o un impostor. No actuaba como el España que yo conocía solía actuar. Pero pensándolo mejor, ¿conocía yo verdaderamente a España? ¿O sólo conocía lo que él había sentido oportuno enseñar a un niño, un simple niño a su cargo? La perspectiva de que pudiera haber un carácter oculto en él, una parte que hasta ese momento me había sido prohibida, me intrigaba más y más, arrastrándome irrefrenablemente a un vórtice del que, si lo hubiera sabido entonces, habría querido escapar cuanto antes mejor. Así nada habría sido tan doloroso.

Pero me estoy adelantando a los acontecimientos.

La comida desapareció tan rápido como la pusimos en los platos (bueno, estoy exagerando, pero yo soy el narrador, así que os calláis y punto). El caso es que estaba deliciosa, y sinceramente, comer tortilla de patatas, paella y chorizo a la parrilla en la playa tenía ese factor nostalgia que hace que todo sepa aún mejor. No es que yo no vaya a la playa; claro que voy, faltaría más, las playas italianas son soberbias... aunque en ellas no como la comida de mi infancia, ni estoy en compañía de mi antiguo cuidador.

Con el sol pegando con fuerza sobre nosotros, no pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que me quitara la camiseta para quedarme en bañador, haciendo compañía a Prusia y a Francia.

"Calor, ¿eh?" España se abanicaba con una paleta, con expresión acalorada pero con la camiseta aún puesta (esa camiseta horrible con el tomate enorme pintado), lo cual me irritó más de lo que debería.

"Si tienes tanto calor quítate tú también la camisa, ¿no?"

España se rio jovialmente, como si acabara de soltar una broma, e ignorándome, siguió abanicándose felizmente. Mio Dio, no recordaba cómo me enervaba ese hombre, uffffff. Bueno, daba igual, ya lo vería sin camiseta más tarde.

Prusia rebuscó en una de las bolsas, y se puso en pie en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba. Esprintó hacia el mar unos metros, y luego se volvió y lanzó el objeto.

"¡Toño! ¡Tuya!" Antonio recibió un balón de fútbol, que paró sin parpadear; lo echó al suelo y se puso a correr hacia Prusia, controlando la pelota. "¡Fútbol prisionero! ¡Tú serás el primero~!", canturreó, e inmediatamente Prusia salió a correr como si le acabaran de amenazar de muerte. Francis se volvió hacia mí, y le eché una mirada interrogativa.

"Fútbol prisionero", explicó. "Si chuta y te da te la llevas."

"Paso," dije con desidia. "No he venido aquí a que me den un—"

Y por segunda vez aquel día, un fogonazo blanco de dolor me cegó, dejándome aturdido y con la nariz hinchada. Atontado, miré hacia abajo para ver el balón de fútbol sobre mi regazo. Unas risotadas me hicieron volver a subir la mirada, y allí estaban esos dos idiotas, riéndose como... bueno, como idiotas.

"Parece ser que la llevas~" se burló Francia, levantándose de la tumbona y echando a correr.

"Parece ser que estáis jodidos," gruñí, y acto seguido me levanté dispuestos a machacarles.

No iba a ser un día tan malo a fin de cuentas.

Ojalá me hubiese ido mientras aún podía.

.

* * *

><p>.oO\o~0~oOo.

**Ayyyyyy, al fin he actualizado~ ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia, chicos!**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reprimendas por tardar en actualizar? ¡Todo bienvenido!**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
